


爱情

by Yanzly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanzly/pseuds/Yanzly
Summary: 黑白骑无种族性别区别轻微暗示
Relationships: 暗黑骑士/骑士





	爱情

有个骑士爱上了我。

他远远地，白天在街口，晚上在灯下，观察我就像观察贴在窗外融化的冰。甚至在一些不合时宜的地方。那些嘈杂的、充斥咒骂的小巷深处。我靠近他，他就露出微笑来。于是我邀请他来我的队伍，一个忠诚、优秀的队友，没有人会不接受他。我们更多地出现在一起。白天我像他的影子，晚上便反过来。渐渐的我开始警觉我无法摆脱对方。

然而这并不是什么无法忍受的事。骑士相当俊美，聚会时所有的美酒与烛光都无法比拟分毫。他只是坐在那里，像星星一样，或者，像一种神话。他从容优雅，谈吐得体，他的话语像金子一般闪耀。大家都喜欢和他交谈。而每当他困惑，转过头看着我，其他人就会起哄。这种哄笑持续到月光熄灭。他重复着我的名字，我打开门，他就贴了过来，亲吻从嘴唇绕到耳后。我的头盔还在，我不在乎骑士能从这种吻中感受到什么，如同我不在乎是否这种寒意会先将他逼退。我什么都没有想，也并不是那么想要拥抱骑士，下手却有几分不知轻重：骑士比我预料中的要会，全然没有平日里温柔谦恭的模样。我摘下头盔时他请求我挖出他的眼睛。我没有理会，只用布遮住了，扭过他的胳膊揽进自己的身体——锋利的温度引得他一阵瑟缩，那些割伤又是那么不足一提。骑士流露出一种沉溺的、近乎迷幻的呻吟，接着又笑起来，声音在连续的冲撞中扯得断断续续。

我在看着你。他说。

我无法在他眼里找到任何东西。但我说他爱我。

我的队友和骑士相处得愈发融洽。他像是喷泉，让向他投掷的硬币不带任何挑衅与侮辱。有所期、有所愿，让每一个经过的人都开心起来。他这么做，就像太阳给与光照一般自然。在一段成功的冒险后，盛夏的晚上，诗人邀请大家去海边。海风都是温的，我看见他站在海边，一副公务在身的样子，海水啪啦啪啦地响，远处是一群群的年轻人，笑声朗朗。城市那边有大颗的烟花爆开来，烫得暗紫色的天空蜷成一团。

他瞧见了我，我便不再动，远远摆了摆手。骑士笑笑走近过来，我们一左一右在海滩边沉默。远处飘来歌声，听起来像情歌，总有冒险者会选择在海边对着心爱的姑娘唱情歌。我开始觉得黑漆漆的盔甲滚烫，在打扮上我比他还不如，百步笑五十步。

我看着他，这让我快乐。除了他，观察、刺探、监视别人都不会有这种快乐。风让人厌倦，那光亮就让人舒适，他在看那些烟花，我也去看那些烟花。

我一直想着，为什么他爱我。思来想去，想起诗人说骑士看着更明亮的事物，那些东西也许鲜艳靓丽、温暖动人，也许和他一样活生生的。他便是活过的人。他活过，我没有。他在我身上自然要多留恋些。

我又转过去看他的脸，神态、气息、味道……明朗得像是天上的灰。

诗人是错的，他该知错。我们是同一种人。

我在夜里醒来。他在我的身边。他的剑在门口。他像一个尽责的保护者。然而他是来杀我的。

是这样的，我是对的。他会杀了我。如果我不杀了他，最终他会杀了我。

请您杀掉我吧。

我觉得他就要这么说了。我靠近了他，让他转过身来，握着他的手和他对视。骑士大口大口地喘着气。杀掉我吧。我几乎已经看到骑士的眼里写着这样的字句。那些日日夜夜盘踞在我脑子里的话语，那些深沉的、粘稠的，慢慢、一步一步和骑士的眼泪开始重合。

我希望得到他的一切。

我知道他是谁，如同他知道我是谁。

我希望他成为一个死物。没有想法和变化。我会让他成为我喜欢的样子——承受我，留我在体内。他会活在我的骨血里。

我在等骑士开口。他也在等。骑士张开嘴的时候我狠狠地颤抖了一下。

他的嘴唇又合上了。他的眼泪也不再滴下来。骑士向前挪动了一点，额头抵上我抓着他的手的指尖。

“您真没用。”骑士说。半分钟后他再次开口：“您真没用。”

你不合格。我也是。我恶毒地想。这种想法让我觉得痛快又厌恶。

我知道骑士除了剑与爱以外一无所有。直到他生命的尽头，除了我，他不会再拥有其他东西。

**Author's Note:**

> 《情热》姊妹篇。  
> 链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039715


End file.
